


too good

by kiseryouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiseryouta/pseuds/kiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki wishes he can control his heart, can cease its endless beating when he's near Kise. That he can forget he's painfully in love with his best friend. Meanwhile Kise is...confusing and oblivious, and unintentionally breaking Aomine's heart over and over again. It's complicated.</p><p>Inspired by Troye Sivan's album Blue Neighborhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	too good

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and fic overall is mostly inspired by Troye Sivan's song "Too Good." (Give it a listen!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOomisnmvu8). Also "Fools" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMXLwHGm6do) Mood music for the fic maybe :) 
> 
> Pining Aomine is real, so real.

It’s not until noon that Aomine looks at the door and then at the untouched, covered plate of food on the dining table, and then back at the door. He had occupied himself all morning, even going so far as to do laundry to not think about that plate of food. 

 

It took him an hour to prepare it; he wasn’t a good cook, and he never made breakfast. But he tried, even running down to the store to get fresh oranges to make some juice. He decorated the fruits on the plate, he set out placemats. Then he put two plates on the table and sat in his chair for half an hour, and then an hour, waiting. After, he ate, disappointed, and covered the other plate that remained untouched.. 

 

Then he waited again, and now he came back to look at that fucking untouched plate. 

 

And now that he’s looking at it, he wants to hurl it off the table and onto the ground, to make a mess of glass and scrambled eggs and toast. He really wants to, but he doesn’t. Because he feels like maybe, just maybe, Kise will bounce in through that door, a bundle of energy, and sit at the table and explain his reason for being late. Explain the reason for missing the breakfast he’d promised to have with Aomine for two weeks now. Just maybe.

 

Not delivering a promise as small as this is no big deal to Aomine, he’s the king of not delivering; but his stomach tightens thinking about where Kise could be--is he safe, who is he with, who is more appealing to have breakfast with than Aomine, why hasn’t he come home for 24 hours? Thinking about it makes him angry, sad almost, that Kise is out there somewhere and Aomine was waiting for him to come home, yet again. He felt like a doting parent, or worse, a spouse. 

 

Rooming with Kise was difficult for anyone; it was an experience of uncertainty and not seeing your roommate for a day, and then seeing him all day, and fighting and laughing and eating. Kuroko, Satsuki, and even Kagami had experienced it, and they all knew it could be a rollercoaster ride. But rooming with Kise when you were in love with him? That was all that magnified by ten, along with bouts of arousal and pain, and Aomine was the only one going through it. 

 

He sighs and goes to nap, because at least somewhere in his sweetest dreams Kise is eating breakfast with him. 

 

*** 

 

Heat. 

 

It’s the first thing Aomine feels when he wakes up, groggily and grumpily. He feels it on his face and back, in the form of damp sweat, on his arms and legs, and...in his crotch. 

 

The second thing he feels is weight, in the form of an arm around his neck and a hand enlaced with his own. In the form of a face resting on his chest and legs on his, and a body pressed into him in all the right ways. In the form of Kise. 

 

“Aominecchi? Are you up?” Kise silently hums, comfortably nuzzled on Aomine’s chest. 

 

The sweetness of Kise’s voice makes more heat rise up Aomine’s neck and into his bulge. He grunts and pushes Kise off with his shoulder abruptly, and Kise barely resists it. He falls off of Aomine and onto his side, laying next to him. “What the fuck Kise.” 

 

Kise giggles and props up on his elbow and looks at Aomine, who looks at him with barely open eyes. Even through his blurred vision, he can see Kise’s eyeliner and mascara are a mess, and his smile is half as bright and quivering. Kise hasn’t noticed Aomine’s bulge yet, and Aomine has no intentions of allowing him to. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Aomine mumbles. He stands up quickly and walks towards the bathroom, leaving Kise on the bed, who probably watches him go. Or maybe he doesn’t. 

 

He enters the bathroom and turns on the shower, and then deals with himself, thinking about his frustration at Kise and those crying eyes and half full smile. He unabashedly touches himself and makes sure he’s fine to go out before he stops the shower. 

 

When he’s done, he throws on a hoodie and basketball shorts; he feels a lot more relaxed (in a lot of ways) and Kise isn’t on the bed anymore. When he enters the living room, he sees Kise on the couch, curled up with a bowl of popcorn. He looks at Aomine expectantly, with wide eyes. 

 

As Kise begins to pat the seat next to him, Aomine glances over at the dining table and sees the plate is gone and the table is completely cleared. Begrudgingly, he walks over and sits down on the couch. 

 

“Aominecchi, you slept through the game, ne? It’s a good thing I recorded it, do you wanna watch with me?” Kise asks, putting a piece of popcorn in his mouth. 

 

“Whatever.” Aomine says and Kise grimaces a little but puts the game on anyways. He talks through it, animatedly shouting and booing the team they both don’t like, but Aomine doesn’t really feel into it. 

 

Kise isn’t as into it as he would normally be either, but he tries to act like it and that annoys Aomine even more. They both know it’s not working, but they keep going until the third quarter when Kise pauses the game and throws popcorn at Aomine. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing.” Another popcorn. 

 

“Aominecchi…”

 

“Kise.”

 

“Thanks for breakfast!”

 

“Yeah,” Aomine pauses, “but it’d be better if you didn’t eat it for lunch, no?” He bites his tongue.

 

“Look, I just, I’m sorry I missed breakfast! I didn’t realize how the time flew by last night and it was Tom’s last night in Japan, and--” Kise’s eyes shine apologetically. 

 

“Wait,  _ Tom _ ? That American guy you met at the gay club?”

 

Kise nods and is about to continue rambling, “Yeah, and I mean we’ll never see each other again so I thought--” 

 

“Wait, does that mean you fucked  _ in English _ ?” Aomine says, bursting out into forced laughter at the thought. 

 

Kise takes a handful of popcorn and throws it at him, huffing. “S _ hut up  _ Aominecchi!” 

 

“Holy shit, it’s just so funny! You asking him to _fuck_ _me_ _harder_!” He mimics in Kise’s broken English. “The guy probably needed to think twice about what you said before doing anything…” Aomine clutches his stomach, now covered in popcorn.  

 

Kise folds his arms on his chest and pouts, face red, “If you must know,  _ he _ was the one asking  _ me _ to fuck him harder.” 

 

Aomine’s laughter fades at the thought of that (though he never thought Kise was a bottom, it’s his imagination that makes him stop laughing and begin, slightly, hurting), and it becomes a soft chuckle, “Huh?” 

 

“Yeah, Aominecchi, I top, a lot actually. So he was the one screaming underneath me, eat shit!” Kise says, and he gets up, taking the empty popcorn bowl with him into the kitchen. 

 

Aomine doesn’t feel slightly turned on again at all, he pretends. He sighs and eats all the popcorn that Kise threw on him, and pulls himself out of imagining Kise topping him. 

 

He eventually joins Kise in the kitchen, “It’s alright, it’s not like I was waiting for you to eat or anything.” 

 

“I really am sorry though, I feel like I always do this!” Kise says. He’s just begun sauteing vegetables, and the aroma is already making Aomine’s mouth water. 

 

Aomine shoves his hands in his pocket and leans on the wall, “Nah, not really. If you have I haven’t noticed, so…” 

 

“Well, I’m cooking dinner tonight! You haven’t had lunch so let’s make it early!” Kise exclaims, looking over at him and smiling brightly. He seems a lot better than before, but Aomine’s curious about why Kise was crying before. He decides not to push it. 

 

Instead, he asks, “You’re not going out tonight?” 

 

“Oh, I am,” Kise responds, now really into his cooking. “I’ve got a hot date tonight!” 

 

“Yeah? As hot as Tom, I bet.” Aomine tries not to sound too disappointed, but he doesn’t know if Kise catches the sourness in his tone. 

 

“Tom was  _ whatever _ ...No,  _ this _ guy, he’s...just my type! Y’know, tall, muscular, athletic, intense eyes…” Kise responds, first defensive and then adoring. “He’s great…” 

 

Aomine bites the inside of his cheek. Just his type. 

 

*** 

 

After dinner-which Kise barely ate, but definitely participated in- Kise begins to prep for his date. He puts in a lot more effort than usual; the last time Aomine saw Kise get this ready was for a gala Akashi invited him to. 

 

Kise hums all while getting ready, his bedroom door completely locked. In the meantime, Aomine Skypes with Kuroko and keeps checking Kise’s door to see what he’s going to look like when he comes out. 

He assumes the date is really fancy, but as soon as Kise steps out, he sees it might just be the opposite. Kise’s wearing a t-shirt and some skinny jeans, both which hug his figure. There’s a beanie on his head and a hoodie tied around his waist, and he’s wearing casual boots.  

 

“Aomine-kun, what do you keep looking at?” Kuroko asks through Aomine’s laptop, as Aomine stares at Kise in confusion and awe. 

 

He turns the laptop screen at Kise, who is walking up to them with a bright smile. “Hi Kurokocchi! How’s it going?” 

 

“Kise-kun, hello. Why does it look like Aomine-kun picked your clothes out for you?” 

 

“Oh you guys,” Kise laughs, throwing a hand in the hair. “My date likes this kind of stuff! I dunno, he’s...different.”

 

“So you’re not going to some French restaurant?” Aomine asks, “Sounds cheap, right Tetsu?” 

 

“Aomine-kun, you shouldn’t be one to talk about good dates.” Kuroko comments. “Enjoy, Kise-kun.” 

 

Kise takes out his phone and thanks Kuroko before grabbing his wallet and heading towards the door. “Bye guys!” He says, not before sticking his tongue out at Aomine. 

 

Once he’s gone, Aomine pours himself a glass of whiskey and joins Tetsu again. “I bet this guy’s just like the last hundred of ‘em. I don’t know when this will end, Tetsu. Shouldn’t someone talk some sense into that guy? I mean, it’s okay to sleep around but doesn’t he want some kind of stability? Doesn’t he want to stay at home for once, I mean I’m here and--” 

 

“Aomine-kun, why would Kise-kun be at home alone with his friend when he can receive both romantic and platonic support from, say, a date or a boyfriend? Unless you are suggesting that you can give him both, which in that case…” 

 

“Shut it Tetsu!”

 

“I don’t know, you seem awfully invested in the love life of your roommate.” 

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

*** 

 

Aomine wakes up, slightly hungover (because one glass of whiskey turned into four) and sees that Kise is already home. 

 

He’s awake, showered, and setting the table for breakfast.  

 

“Kise? You’re back?” 

 

“Good morning sleepy head! Yeah, I came back last night!!” Kise sings, glowing. Not the I-had-good-sex glow he sometimes gets, which Aomine’s seen a few times, but another, more intense glow.

 

Aomine sits down with Kise at the table, and asks, “What’s gotten you so happy?” 

 

Kise blushes as he takes a bite of his toast. “It was my date, Aominecchi.” 

 

“Oh right.” Aomine mumbles, “How’d that go?”

“It was…the best date I’ve ever been on. I swear, he’s just so different—“ he swallows, “he was so informal and he seemed like he really wanted to get to know  _ me _ .”

Kise’s bright eyes glow as he continues, “We went to the arcade and then he took me to Maji, and then he dropped me home…it was like we were back in middle school, and even then it was totally sweet and nice…I  _ just,  _ I really like him.” He’s giddy and Aomine swears his cheeks are rosier than normal.

He chugs his juice in order to not respond for a second, to not have to smile along with Kise. “Well, it sounds like he’s too good to be true.”

Kise laughs, “You know, it’s funny. He’s actually a lot like you! You…you’d like him, if you actually took the time to get to know him for once.”

Aomine rolls his eyes, “Well, if he lasts I guess we’ll have to get to know each other, right?”

Kise beams in response, “You’re amazing, Aominecchi.” He finishes his breakfast and starts to clean up his side of the table. Aomine slowly continues eating, but the food is bitter on his tongue; simply because whatever date Kise went on yesterday was exactly like ones that he’s been on before, except they were with  _ Aomine  _ and not some flashy new guy. If only Kise would see that…

He hears Kise’s laughter over the sound of the rushing water from the sink, reverberating through the apartment. The water turns off and Kise runs back from the kitchen and into his room; a second later he comes out with a coat and slip-ons on his feet.

Breathlessly—with a smile that makes Aomine breathless—, he explains, “He surprised me! He’s outside and he’s telling me to come down even though I look disgusting…I can’t with this guy!! See you later Aominecchi!”

Kise jogs out the door, and as it slams shut, Aomine’s half-hearted good-bye is lost within it.

***

Weeks later, Aomine and Kise are sitting and eating dinner. They planned to get shit-faced tonight, since neither had plans. Kise is still dating that same guy, and Aomine remains sour about it, a fact that Kise is oblivious to.

“And then he taught me how to jump, obviously I caught on really fast but I pretended not to but he knew that I—“ Kise explains yet another date with this guy, this time learning how to skateboard.

 

“Could we talk about something other than your boyfriend?”

“H-he’s not my  _ boyfriend _ ,” Kise splutters, turning red. “B-but, you know he reminds me so much of you. I tell him a lot about you, and whenever I talk about you he asks me to change the topic too! Sometimes it feels like I’m just dating you, honestly.”

Aomine’s heart jumps. He’s not sure where it comes from, but he gets a bout of nerve. “If you wanted to date someone like me, why didn’t you just ask me out?” His lips are a thin line pressed together, and he takes a sip of his water. On the inside, his heart is thumping fast as it falls to his stomach.

Kise bursts out into laughter, thudding the table with his hands. When he notices that Aomine isn’t joking, his laughter gradually begins to fade. Trying to act like he didn’t just fuck everything up, Aomine continues eating.

“Aha, Aominecchi, if you weren’t straight as a ruler I just might have…” Kise wipes a tear from his eye. “If you had any interest in men whatsoever, we’d probably be fucking right now….”

Aomine’s nervous now, and Kise might be too, because he chews on his lip and awkwardly continues laughing.

“What makes you think I’d be interested in you, huh?” Aomine retorts, scoffing, “my type would totally be Tetsu or Ryou.”

Kise smirks, “Oh please, I’m everyone’s type! But anyways, no one holds a candle to my boyfriend, so it wouldn’t hurt if you rejected me.” Kise teases, sticking his tongue out.

“So he  _ is _ your boyfriend?” Aomine asks with a smirk. He swallows his bitterness with his final bite of dinner, staring at Kise intently. He sees the way Kise looks up at him and his expression changes from teasing to completely flustered, the way his eyes pop out from his head and the way his hair falls over his eyes after he hurriedly shakes his head no.

“Let’s just get wasted,” Aomine declares. Kise jumps up and huzzahs at that, and he cleans up the table while Aomine starts getting all the alcohol.

***

Hours later, they’re sitting on the couch, Kise on one end and Aomine on the other. Kise is really out of it, and Aomine is slightly less so-- Kise has always been a lightweight, even though he fights to deny it every time they drink together. 

 

Aomine merely looks at Kise, who’s looking up at the ceiling fan blankly, eyes half closed. His cheeks are flushed pink and his golden eyes shine underneath long lashes. He looks so beautiful to Aomine that a gut-wrenching pain overcomes him; he wants to clutch his heart and cry for once in his life, he wants Kise to rip it out and crush it, like he had already done before unknowingly. 

 

So, instead, he asks Kise a question. “Yo, Kise…”

 

“Hmm?” His eyes don’t move from the ceiling.

 

“What if I wasn’t straight?” He swallows. 

 

“Aominecchiiiii,” Kise sits up, offering a quivering smile. His speech is slurred, “Why do you wanna know?”

 

Aomine shrugs, his heartbeat quickening.

 

“Well, if you weren’t straight and you liked me and I liked you back,” Kise leans forward towards Aomine, and props himself on either side of him. He puts one leg on either side of Aomine, hovering; he tangles both arms Aomine’s neck and slowly inches his face towards him. Aomine sucks in a sharp breath, looks down and aches for more contact. He courageously takes his own hands and puts them on Kise’s legs, following up slowly to his thighs. 

 

“Kise…” 

 

The blond hovers along Aomine’s neck, blowing hot breath there, so close yet so far from actual contact. He takes one hand and trails it along Aomine’s chest, long fingers barely there. They reach the zip of his jeans, brush against there for a few seconds. Aomine’s eyes are now shut completely, he clenches them shut because he knows that if he opens them he’ll be lost; blood courses throughout his body, fast and erratic like his heartbeat and he’s beginning to start digging into Kise’s thighs and--

 

In an instant, Kise is off of him, and lying down on the couch again. Aomine nervously open up his eyes, and he sees Kise smiling bitterly. “That’s what I’d do if you weren’t straight! How’d you like it?” he suddenly sounds sober now, but Aomine knows that that would be too good to be true. “Anyways, Aominecchi, can you take me to bed pleeasseee?”

 

Aomine grunts, “Whatever,” and gets up. Kise reaches his arms out like a child and Aomine takes them, dragging Kise to his bed. He drops him on his bed, and leaves. He’s sure Kise looks like an angel right now, but he doesn’t dare to see it. 

 

He changes into his own pajamas and gets into bed. Finally, he processes what Kise could have done to him and his hand enters his pants. 

 

He finishes. He turns over on his side, sighing. He thinks about the last time Kise had gotten drunk with him. The same question, but under different circumstances- and Kise had kissed him. 

 

_ How long are you going to keep doing this to yourself, Daiki?  _

 

The same question, different circumstances, and never an actual outcome. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I wanna end this here or make it a full blown multi-chapter and actually introduce Kise's man and add even more angst (or try to lol). Maybe a happy ending? Who knows right now. Hope you like! This is also a draft that I haven't touched in a loooong while, but the story is still embedded in my mind. The songs from Troye's album actually suited to my idea tho, which is pretty great.


End file.
